Por ela sou tudo, sem ela sou nada
by Aquarius.fan
Summary: Lucy está prestes a se casar com Natsu, mas não o ama. Será que Gray será capaz de chegar a tempo para impedir que sua amada se case?  GrayxLucy


Magnólia, Casa de Lucy Heartfilia…

As meninas da guilda estavam preparando Lucy para o casamento dela com Natsu. Mas parecia que ela não estava feliz.

– Ei, Lucy, está tudo bem? – Pergunta Mirajane, preocupada –

– Claro que está, é o dia do meu casamento! – Responde Lucy, sorrindo forçadamente – Parece que não estou bem? Meninas?

– Não, não é isso. – Nega Erza – É que, não sei você parece meio triste.

– É que, além do Gray não ter aceitado ser meu padrinho do meu casamento… – Começa Lucy – Ele também falou que talvez não chegasse a tempo de ver meu casamento.

– Lu-chan, anime-se! – Incentiva Levy – Quem sabe Gray não aparece?

– É quem sabe. – Concorda Lucy, triste –

Um pouco mais tarde…

Erza estava em sua casa, terminando de se arrumar para o casamento, sendo assistida por Jellal.

– Jellal pode me ajudar a fechar o vestido, por favor? – Pede Erza, colocando os brincos –

– Claro meu amor. – Responde Jellal, indo até ela. Ele sobe o zíper do vestido – Está linda. Mas estaria mais linda ainda se não estivesse com uma carinha tão preocupada. Aconteceu algo?

– Estou preocupada com o Gray. – Explica Erza, se virando –

– Com o Gray? – Pergunta Jellal, estranhando – Mas ele não está em missão?

– Vou te contar o que aconteceu. – Começa Erza –

Flashback

_(Antes de Gray partir em missão.)_

_Sede da guilda Fairy Tail, três meses atrás…_

_Gray, cabisbaixo, vai até Erza._

– _Ei, Erza… _– Chama Gray, baixinho – Posso falar com você?

– _Claro. – Responde Erza. Ela estranha por Gray estar tão para baixo – O que houve?_

– _Pode ser em particular? – Pergunta Gray de cabeça baixa – Por favor._

– _Vamos lá para fora. – Chama Erza se levantando – _

_Gray acompanha Erza até a entrada da Guilda._

_Do lado de fora da guilda…_

– _E então? – Pergunta Erza, preocupada – Estou preocupada com essa sua cara._

– _Eu vou partir em missão. – Avisa Gray, andando com as mãos no bolso – Peguei três missões. Volto em três, quatro meses._

– _Mas e o casamento da Lucy e do Natsu? – Pergunta Erza, surpresa – Eles vão ficar bravos se você não for._

– _Eles já sabem. – Fala Gray, chateado – Lucy não entendeu, mas não disse nada. Natsu falou que se eu não aparecer no casamento, nunca mais olha na minha cara. Só que eu não quero estragar a amizade do grupo!_

_Erza faz uma cara de que não entendeu nada. _

– _Erza, estou indo por causa do casamento. – Explica Gray, levemente vermelho – Eu amo a Lucy e não vou suportar vê-la se casando com outro homem. Tenho medo de fazer alguma besteira. Vai ser duro voltar e a ver como a senhora Dragneel, mas, ela estando casada, não posso fazer mais nada._

– _Você devia ir atrás dela e se confessar. – Aconselha Erza, de braços cruzados – _

– _Não vai adiantar nada. – Comenta Gray – Era só isso. Tenho que arrumar minhas coisas._

_Gray vai e Erza observa o mago do gelo, agora de coração partido, ir embora._

– Só que a Lucy também ama o Gray. – Continua Erza – Eu ouvi, sem querer, a Levy falando para a Lucy desistir do casamento por causa do Gray.

– E por que você não fala coma a Lucy? – Pergunta Jellal – Ela é sua amiga, tem que saber.

– Eu não posso fazer isso com o Gray. – Nega Erza, chateada – Não seria legal da minha parte.

– É melhor irmos logo. – Diz Jellal olhando o relógio- A cerimônia está marcada para as cinco horas.

– Vamos então. – Chama Erza, pegando sua bolsa –

Os dois saem.

Casa da Lucy…

Lucy já estava totalmente pronta.

– Lu-chan você está linda! – Elogia Levy animada –

– Está mesmo. – Concorda Gazille –

– Obrigada, de coração. – Agradece Lucy, com os olhos marejados –

– Não chore, por favor. – Pede Levy, preocupada – Vai borrar a maquiagem!

– Ei, não adianta nada se falarmos algo, adianta? – Pergunta Gazille, de braços cruzados. Lucy faz que não, secando seus olhos levemente. – Você não vai ser feliz com o Natsu!

Levy pega na mão de seu marido, que a olha. Ela balança a cabeça negativamente.

– Vou tentar Gazille. – Sorri Lucy – É melhor vocês irem logo.

Os dois vão embora.

Erza e Jellal estavam em frente à Catedral, quando Erza avista Gray, atrás de uma árvore.

– Ele veio! – Diz Erza feliz – Venha comigo Jellal.

Erza leva Jellal até onde estava.

– Gray, você veio. – Comenta Erza –

– É. – Concorda Gray. Ele estava de roupa social. – Mas não sei se vou à cerimônia. Talvez eu só vá à festa.

– Você devia atrapalhar a cerimônia. – Aconselha Jellal – Siga o meu conselho, você não vai se arrepender. É melhor irmos logo, Erza, somos os padrinhos do noivo.

Erza sorri para Gray e acompanha Jellal. Gray fica olhando para a catedral, até que Lucy chega acompanhada de Loke.

– 'Ela… Ela está linda!' – Pensa Gray maravilhado –

Em frente à Catedral…

– Lucy você tem certeza? – Pergunta Loke, pegando na mão dela – Ainda dá tempo. Você ama o Gray.

– Loke, por favor… – Pede Lucy – Não fala nada, por favor.

O portão da Catedral se abre e Lucy dá o braço a Loke. Eles começam a entrar na Catedral. Lucy olha para todos os seus amigos e fica chateada ao não ver Gray. Mas ao olhar para seu noivo, Natsu, Lucy sorri, mesmo sendo um sorriso forçado.

Loke entrega Lucy a Natsu.

– Se não fizer Lucy feliz… – Ameaça Loke apertando a mão dele – Sabe o que te aguarda.

– Eu sei. – Ri Natsu –

Loke vai para o lado de Levy e Gazille. Lucy e Natsu se viram para o padre. E Gray entra e se senta no último banco.

– Podem se sentar. – Começa o padre. Todos se sentam. – Estamos aqui para realizar o casamento de dois jovens magos da nossa querida guilda Fairy Tail: Lucy Heartfilia e Natsu Dragneel. Se tiver alguém contra esse casamento, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

Silêncio.

– 'Gray é assim mesmo?' – Pensa Erza triste –

– Então… – Diz o padre continuando –

– Espera, por favor! – Interrompe Gray se levantando –

Lucy ao ouvir a voz de Gray, paralisa. Jellal e Erza se olham e sorriem.

– Senhor Fullbuster, o senhor tem algo contra? – Pergunta o padre estranhando –

– Tenho. – Confirma Gray, indo para o centro – A mulher que está se casando… Ela precisa saber que é a mulher da minha vida. Que por ela, eu sou tudo. E que sem ela, sou nada. Lucy Heartfilia, eu te amo. Natsu desculpe, não fui capaz de me segurar.

– Gazille me falou tudo, antes do casamento. – Comenta Natsu – Eu descobri que não sou capaz de fazer Lucy feliz. Lucy seja feliz com o Gray.

Natsu vai para o lado de Erza e Jellal.

– O casamento vai continuar? – Pergunta o padre, sem entender nada –

– Se a Lucy aceitar se casar comigo… – Começa Gray, pegando uma caixinha, mostrando duas alianças – … O casamento pode continuar.

Lucy abraça Gray aos prantos.

– Eu te amo, seu idiota! – Confessa Lucy, chorando –

– Lu-chan, a maquiagem! – Grita Levy chorando junto, abraçada a Gazille –

– E eu aceito viver, no mínimo, o resto da minha vida como a senhora Fullbuster. – Continua Lucy, ainda abraçada a ele –

– Nossa você não sabe o quanto é bom ouvir isso de você, meu amor. – Comenta Gray, abraçando-a, com os olhos cheios d'água –

– Por favor, todos aos seus lugares. – Pede o padre – E em silêncio.

Todos ficam em silêncio. Gray e Lucy ficam de frente para o padre.

– Estamos aqui para realizar… – Começa o padre novamente –

O casamento é realizado sem nenhuma interrupção.

– Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. – Finaliza o padre, suspirando – Pode beijar a noiva.

– P-pode? – Gagueja Gray nervoso –

Todos riem inclusive Lucy e o padre.

Gray, nervoso, se aproxima de Lucy. Ele a puxa pela cintura e os dois se beijam apaixonados. Após o beijo, os dois se olham.

– Eu te amo. – Dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo. Eles riem –

Antes de saírem da Catedral, os recém-casados tiram fotos para a revista do repórter Jason.

– Tão legaaaaaaal! – Comemora Jason, tirando as fotos – Já podem ir, casalzinho.

Lucy e Gray ao saírem da Catedral, são ovacionados por seus amigos com chuva de arroz.

Na festa, os dois são cumprimentados por todos os seus amigos. Membros da Lamia Scale, Blue Pégasus, Crime Sorcière, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, além dos amigos de Erza, Milliana, Shô, Wally e também Cobra, Midnight, Hoteye, entre outros.

– Meninas! – Chama Gray, levando Lucy até o palco – A Lucy vai jogar o buquê!

As solteiras da festa correm para frente do palco.

– É um, é dois e… – Conta Lucy, ameaçando jogar o buquê – TRÊS!

Lucy joga e quem pega é Kinana.

– E-eu? – Gagueja Kinana, vermelha –

– Vai ter que casar Cobra! – Brinca Midnight, rindo –

– Caso com gosto. – Ri Cobra, olhando para Kinana –

– Pessoal, a festa estava muito boa… – Começa Gray, pegando Lucy nos braços – Mas nós temos que ir.

– Gray doidinho para a Lua de mel! – Ri Lyon, acariciando a barriga de Juvia –

– Boa Lua de mel, Lu-chan! – Deseja Levy, piscando o olho –

– Aproveite Gray, que quando ela estiver grávida não vai querer fazer mais. – Diz Gazille –

Todos os homens concordam com Gazille.

– Vou aproveitar bem demais. – Sorri Gray, olhando para Lucy –

Lucy se encolhe nos braços de Gray vermelha.

Gray e Lucy vão, sendo aplaudidos por todos os seus amigos.

Casa de Lucy…

Gray abre a porta, entra e depois a fecha com o pé. Ele a leva até a cama e a deita.

– Enfim sós, minha querida esposa. – Fala Gray, olhando carinhosamente para Lucy –

– Enfim sós. – Repete Lucy, sorrindo – Meu querido marido…

Os dois se beijam apaixonados, sem querer saber de mais nada.

Fim.


End file.
